Little YunJae
by Jaezee Shim
Summary: Kumpulan Little YunJae yang berbentuk Drabble. Chap 3 - Pembalasan Jonggie - Kira-kira apa yang akan di lakukan Joonggie untuk membalas sifat posesif dari Yunnie, Ya?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Permen Rasa**

**Cast : JaeJoong Kim (Joonggie ), Yunho Jung (Yunnie)**

**Other Cast : Orang Dewasa **

**Genre : Molla ~~**

**Rating : Molla ~~~**

**Author : Zee **

* * *

**~Permen Rasa~  
**

Di suatu hari yang cerah.

Matahari Menyinari kota dengan sangat terang.

Sementara angin musim semi berhembus memberikan kesejukan.

Tampak dua orang orang namja kecil berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan riang, sedangkan kedua ummanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang sambil mendorong troli belanjaan masing-masing.

Hari ini Yunni dan Joonggie ikut para Umma untuk berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan.

"Umma, boleh Joonggie dan Yunnie beli cemilan?" Tanya Yunnie pada Umma mereka

Umma Kim dan Umma Jung mengangguk.

"tapi ingat, tidak boleh cemilan yang ... "

"Ada penyedap rasa, pewarna buatan, dan pemanis buatan, kan Umma " Potong Yunnie dan Joonggie yang sudah sangat hapal tentang kebiasaan para Umma.

"Nee " Umma Kim tersenyum bangga pada kedua anak tersebut.

"Kalau sudah selesai memilih, temui umma di bagian buah, nee "

"Nee .. " Jawab Keduanya kompak

.

.

Yunnie dan Joonggie pun menyusuri lorong demi lorong rak yang jauh lebih tinggi dari mereka. Mencari cemilan kesukaan mereka. Tentu mereka sudah hapal dimana letaknya.

Setelah mengambil beberapa cemilan di tangan mereka. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju bagian buah. Tapi langkah Joonggie berhenti ketika melihat rentetang bungkusan kecil-kecil yang berjajar rapih di sebuah etalase kaca besar.

"Yunnie, lihat ! " Joonggie menunjuk pada bungkusan persegi empat tersebut

"Hn ... "

"Apa itu permen jenis baru Yunnie? lihat ada rasya syetroberi, pisyang, jeruk, apel, wah durian .. eum, durian itu apa Yunnie ?"

"Eum, Molla ~~~ "

Yunnie juga tampaknya tertarik dengan bungkusan-bungkusan persegi tersebut, warna-warninya tentu dapat memikat anak kecil seperti mereka.

"Apa Joonggie mau?" Tanya Yunnie, Joonggie mengangguk antusias.

Wajah Yunnie mendongak mencari-cari seseorang yang bisa mengambilkan 'permen' yang diinginkan oleh Joonggie dan tentu saja dia juga penasaran ingin mencobanya.

"Noona ~~ "

Seorang pramuniaga menghampiri Yunnie dan Joonggie ketika mendengar panggilan nyaring dari Yunnie.

"Adik kecil, ada yang bisa noona bantu?" Tanya nya dengan sopan

"Joonggie mau itu ! " jari mungil Joonggie menunjuk pada bungkusan-bungkusan persegi di dalam etalase. Noona berlutut di samping Yunnie untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka, lalu melihat pada benda yang ditunjuk oleh Joonggie.

Seketika wajahnya memerah, melihat benda tersebut.

"U-um itu ... "

"wae noona? Tolong ambilkan Nee, Yunnie mau yang rasa jeruk dan Joonggie rasa Stroberi " Kata Yunnie dengan wajah cerianya tak menyadari gelagat sang Noona yang semakin gelisah.

"Ano. itu bukan untuk anak kecil?" Kata Sang Noona karena bingung harus berkata apa pada kedua namja kecil tersebut.

Joonggie mengerenyitkan dahinya tidak senang. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal, Yunnie sang same tentu tidak ingin membuat ukenya bersedih

"Wae Noona? apa permen itu ada penyedap rasanya?"

Kali ini Noona yang mengerutkan alisnya bingung, lalu menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Yunnie.

"Eung ... apa ada pewarna buatannya?" Tanya Yunnie lagi

Noona kembali menggeleng.

Well ... itu memang tidak ada pewarna buatannya, bahkan warnanya saja transparan.

Yunnie semakin panik melihat Joonggie yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"Lalu, apa itu ada pemanis buatannya, Noona?" Yunnie menyebutkan bahan tambahan terakhir yang tidak di perbolehkan Ummanya.

Sang Noona kembali menggeleng untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Memang benar kan, rasanya bahkan sangat hambar, bagaimana mungkin ada pemanis buatannya.

Yunnie berdecak kesal

"Terus kenapa kami tidak boleh membelinya?" Tanya Yunnie kesal, matanya jadi ikut berkaca-kaca. Karena sang Noona tidak juga memberikan tanda-tanda akan mengambil 'permen' yang diinginkannya.

Melihat gelagat kedua anak yang mau menangis, tak ayal membuay Noona kebingungan.

"Eum... begini adik kecil. Itu hanya boleh di pak- ani di makan oleh orang dewasa" Noona memberikan pengertian pada keduanya.

"Wae? kenapa hanya untuk orang dewasa saja? Mengapa Yunnie dan Joonggie tidak boleh?"

Noona menggerutu dalam hati mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir cherry namja cantik itu.

Ck ... kenapa anak-anak banyak sekali bertanya, padahal dia sudah malu setengah mati karena harus terus berjongkok di depan tatanan 'permen' itu.

"Eum ... karena ... "

Sang Noona diam sebentar, memikirkan jawaban yang pas untuk keduanya, sedangkan Yunnie dan Joonggie sudah tidak sabaran.

"Karena... Karena kalau mau memakai - memakannya, harus pakai tenaga yang sangat kuat. Dan hanya orang dewasa saja yang bisa "

Sang noona lega karena mendapatkan jawaban yang pas

Yunnie dan Joonggie memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Apa harus sangat kuat, noona?" tanya Yunnie

Noona mengangguk

"Apa sangat itu keras, jadi hanya untuk orang dewasa saja noona?" tanya Joonggie

Noona mengangguk lagi. tentu saja makna 'itu' dan 'keras' yang di bayangkan oleh Noona dan Joonggie jauh berbeda.

"begitu ya "

"Nee, makanya itu bukan untuk anak kecil " kata sang Noona lagi, dia lega karena tampaknya kedua namja itu mau mengerti dan tidak ada gelagat ingin menangis lagi.

"Kalau begitu kalau sudah besar, Joonggie boleh minta itu, noona?" Tanya Joonggie. Noona mengangguk ragu dengan wajah yang bersemu.

"Yeiy ~~~ kalau sudah dewasa nanti, ayo kita beli itu Yunnie "

"Nee, Yunnie jadi penasaran dan ingin cepat besar "

Sang Noona mendesah lega.

"Kkaja, kita pergi. Umma pasti sudah menunggu " Yunnie kembali menggandeng tangan Joonggie

"Nee ... dadah Noona "

"Nee dadah "

Sang noona pun balas melambaikan tangannya pada Joonggie, lalu terduduk lemas

Aigo ~~~

.

.

**~ F.I.N~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Possesive Yunnie**

**Cast : JaeJoong Kim (Joonggie ), Yunho Jung (Yunnie)**

**Other Cast : Orang Dewasa **

**Genre : Molla ~~**

**Rating : Molla ~~~**

**Author : Zee **

**.  
**

**.  
**

**~Posessive Yunnie~  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Seorang namja kecil yang imut dan cantik sedang bermain di taman di dekat rumahnya. Boneka gajah birunya di dudukkan di dekatnya. Dia sedang membangun istana pasir di bak pasir di taman.

"Joonggie sedang apa?"

Sebuah teguran berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari istana pasir yang sedang, namja kecil yang tingginya tidak sesuai dengan usianya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Eum? Istana pasir " Jawab Joonggie

"Minnie ikut main ya" Anak itu jongkok di hadapan Joonggie. Joonggie menatap anak itu dengan gusar.

Kepala kecilnya menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, melongok ke depan, lalu ke belakang.

"Wae? Joonggie tidak suka Minnie main dengan Joonggie?" Tanya anak itu, JaeJoong menggeleng cepat karena merasa tidak enak pada temannya tersebut.

Setelah kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, dan merasa situasi dan kondisinya sudah aman, diapun mulai membangun istana pasirnya dengan Minnie.

.

.

Setelah hampir berhasil membuat Istana pasirnya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tendangan dari kaki mungil seorang namja yang usianya kira-kira sebaya dengannya, menghancurkan istana pasir tersebut. Mata Joonggie berkaca-kaca karena istana yang dibagunnya dengan susah payah malah hancur.

Dia melihat pada si pelaku, bermaksud untuk marah, tapi mata beningnya membulat begitu melihat sang pelaku.

"Yu-Yunnie "

"Istana pasirnya jelek, jadi aku hancurkan. Cacang juga untukku saja"

Namja kecil itu langsung berlalu setelah mengambil boneka gajah milik Joonggie.

"Hiks, Yunnie ~~~ "

Tanpa berkata apapun pada Minnie, Joonggiepun berlari mengejar namja kecil bernama Yunnie. Joonggie masuk ke halaman rumah Yunnie. kebetulan rumah keduanya bertetangga dan terletak di depan taman kompleks.

.

.

Yunnie terus berlari, hingga Joonggie kelelahan mengejarnya, dan akhirnya dia pun duduk di halaman rumah Yunho sambil menangis.

Tubuh kecil itu duduk lemas, tangannya sibuk mengusap doe indahnya yang sedaritadi mengeluarkan air mata

"Hiks ... kembalikan cacang, hiks ... bukankah Yunnie, janji tidak akan membuat Joonggie menangis lagi ... hiks " suara imutnya terdengar terbata-bata karena tangisannya.

namja yang berdiri di depannya , hanya memandang sebal pada si imut yang sedang menangis, dengan mata musangnya yang tajam.

"Itu karena Joongie nakal " ujar namja kecil itu.

Mata bulat itu menatap Yunnienya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti masih dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Hiks ... ani ... Joonggie tidak nakal, Joonggie syelalu ... hiks ... menuruti Yunnie "

bantah Joonggie terhadap tuduhan yanh diberikan Yunnie.

"Joonggie nakal, Joonggie bermain dengan namja lain , Yunnie tidak suka, bukannya Yunnie sudah bilang, kalau Joonggie itu milik Yunnie, kalau Joonggie sudah besar , Joonggie akan menikah dengan Yunnie, itu tadi namanya Joonggie sedang berselingkuh "

Ujar Yunnie bersungut-sungut masih memegang boneka gajah biru Joonggie dengan erat

"aniyoo .. hiks ... Yunnie~~~ Joonggie tidak bersyelingkuh. hiks ... tadi Minnie yg mengajak Joonggie main. hiks ... kembalikan cacang nee "

pinta Joonggie, dia menyeka air matanya dan menatap Yunnie dengan tatapan memelas.

"arraso, akan Yunnie kembalikan, tapi Joonggie harus janji pada Yunnie "

"Apa?"

" Joonggie janji tidak boleh selingkuh lagi, tidak boleh bermain dengan yeoja atau namja selain Yunnie. karena Joonggie hanya milik Yunnie "

"Nee, yaksok. Joonggie janji "

Yunnie tersenyum senang. lalu mengembalikan boneka gajah tersebut pada Joonggie setelah sebelumnya membantunya berdiri.

"Gomawo, Yunnie"

**CUP**

Aigo ~~~

**.**

**.**

**~F.I.N~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Hahahaha

Molla ~~~~

Menggalau gara-gara envy sama yang bisa nonton FM & Konser nya Umma.

*sigh


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Pembalasan Joonggie**

**Cast : JaeJoong Kim (Joonggie ), Yunho Jung (Yunnie)**

**Other Cast : Orang Dewasa**

**Genre : Molla ~~**

**Rating : Molla ~~~**

**Author : Zee**

**.**

**.**

**~Pembalasan Jonggie~**

**.**

**.**

Namja kecil berwajah tampan itu duduk di atas tempat tidur namja kecil cantik yang sedang terbaring sakit.

"Uhuk ... uhuk ... "

Joonggie sedari tadi terbatuk-batuk.

"Joonggie, Gwenchana?" Tanya Yunnie khawatir, kepala mungil itu menggeleng lemah.

"Yunnie, syayang Joonggie, aniya?" tanya Joonggie. Yunnie mengangguk cepat. Nee, tentu saja dia menyayangi namja cantik teman sekaligus tetangganya tersebut. Walau dia tidak tahu 'sayang' disini maknanya apa.

"Kalau begitu , boleh Joonggie minta syesyuatu ?" Tanya Joonggie dengan aksen 'S' nya yang khas.

"Tentu saja, Memangnya Joonggie mau minta apa? "Tanya Yunho dengan nada sangat percaya diri

"Apa permintaan Joonggie, akan Yunnie kabulkan ?" Joonggie mencoba mencari raut keyakinan dari Yunho

"Nee, apapun permintaan Joonggie, pasti Yunnie kabulkan" Jawab Yunnie mantap.

Mata bulat yang berkaca-kaca karena efek panas demam yang di deritanya itu kini berbinar-binar memandang sosok mungil di sebelahnya

"Joonggie mau es krim vannila " Joonggie menyebutkan permintaannya.

"Mwo?" Mata musang itu terpaksa melebar mendengar permintaan Joonggie.

"Wae?"

"Tapikan sekarang Joonggie sedang sakit " Kata Yunnie tampak enggan sekali untuk memenuhi hal itu.

Mata does itu tambah berkaca-kaca, mendengar Yunnie nya yang secara tidak langsung menolak keinginannya.

"Hiks, jadi Yunnie tidak mau memberikan Joonggie es krim? Yunnie tidak sayang lagi pada Joonggie ... Hiks "

Ow ow ...

Rupanya namja cantik itu mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yang paling manjur. Merengek.

Dan.

Tentu saja Yunnie tidak akan tega melihatnya.

"Tapi Joonggie sedang sakit ... " Yunnie mencoba memberi pengertian

"Huaa ... hiks ... Yunnie tidak syayang pada Joonggie ... huaa ... "

Ommo ~~~

"Nee .. nee ... Akan Yunnie belikan, tapi Joonggie berhenti menangis, nee " Bujuk Yunnie

Seketika Joonggie langsung berhenti menangis.

"Sekarang nee " Pinta Joonggie.

Dan akhirnya karena tidak tega melihat sang namjachingu menangis karena menginginkan eskrim. Yunnie pun meminta uang kepada Umma Kim yang sudah seperti ummanya sendiri dengan dalih ingin membeli cemilan agar tidak bosan waktu menunggu Joonggie

Aigo ... kecil-kecil sudah pandai berbohong eoh?

.

.

Lidah kecil itu asik menggerilia eskrim vannila stick nya dengan cepat. tampak sangat menikmati.

Sedangkan Yunnie mamandang Joonggienya dengan khawatir, takut demannya bertambah parah karena makan eskrim tersebut.

"Joonggie, waktunya makan siang"

Eoh.

Tubuh kecil Yunnie menengang karena Umma Kim tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Joonggie padahal es krim yang di makan Joonggie hanya tinggal sedikit lagi.

Ugh ...

"Lho? Joonggie~ah , kau makan apa?" Tanya Umma Kim

"Es krim" Jawab Joonggie santai kemudian melanjutkan menjilati eskrimnya.

"Mwo? Es krim? Joonggie, kau sedang demam. kenapa makan eskrim, aigo ... "

Umma Kim menaruh nampan yang di bawahnya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Joonggie, lalu merebut stick es krim dari Joonggie.

"Kenapa kau makan es krim, eoh?" Tanya Umma Kim marah.

"Yunnie yang memberikannya untuk Joonggie, Yunnie bilang kalau makan es krim syakit Joonggie bisya cepat syembuh "

Bukan hanya Umma Kim yang terperangah, tapi juga Yunnnie yang tidak pernah ingat pernah mengatakan hal tersebut pada Joonggie,

hey ... dia bahkan melarang Joonggie tadi.

Tapi kenapa Joonggie mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Mwo? Yunnie ! " Umma Kim memandang Yunnie dengan sangar. sedangkan yang di pandang langsung turun dari tempat tidur Joonggie dan berjalan menjauh, menatap horor pada Umma Kim

"Dasar anak nakal, kenapa kau memberi Joonggie es krim eoh ?"

"Aniyoo ... "

"Ugh ... Yunnie di hukum tidak boleh bertemu Joonggie, sampai Joonggie sembuh "

"Mwo? Andweeee ... umma ... andwe ... "

Yunnie terus merengek sementara Umma Kim menjewer kupingnya dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamar Joonggie.

.

.

Lalu namja cantik di dalam kamar. Kita lihat sedang apa dia.

Eoh ?

Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan kecilnya. Meredam kekehannya yang terdengar menggemaskan.

"Uh ... Rasyakan, Yunnie napeun. Syiapa syuruh kemarin-kemarin memarahi Joonggie karena main dengan Minnie, dan merebut Cacang Joonggie. hihihihi "

Aigo ~~~

.

.

**~ F. I . N ~**

**.**

HUahahhahahhahaha

Apa ini ?

Apa ini ?

Maklumi yaa ... efek FM sama Konsernya Umma belum berakhir ...

isss

ENVYYY !


End file.
